geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Cyclic
|ник в игре = Cyclic, Enlil, Cyclical, Eclipse, Black Cyclic |команда = TeamN2 (ранее) |канал youtube = Cyclic |очки строителя = 0}} Cyclic — популярный южнокорейский игрок в Geometry Dash. Описание Cyclic был очень хорошим и успешным игроком. Он прошёл немало экстремальных и сложных демонов: Cataclysm, Necropolis и др. Также сам создал несколько таковых: Sonic Wave и The Hell Zone. Иногда он и проверял чужие уровни, как, например, Galatic Fragility. Уходил из игры он несколько раз. В первый раз он покинул игру 6 сентября 2015 по личным причинам и из-за школы. Затем он восстановил все свои аккаунты, хотя часть видео всё же была утеряна. Вернулся он ненадолго. 4 марта 2016 в личном чате Skype с игроком Riot Cyclic признался в читерстве. По его словам, что все его видео являются всего лишь нарезками, а стримы были предварительно записаны (правда это или ложь — неизвестно). Затем он удалил все свои известные аккаунты. Напоследок он сказал, что после получения нового компьютера вернётся, но и это может быть ложью, и он навсегда решил покинуть сообщество. История Как и положено, изначально Cyclic был никому не известным игроком. Популярность он получил только после прохождения экстремального и самого сложного в то время уровня Cataclysm. Он первым легально прошёл его. На этом он остановиться не мог, и потому прошёл Ultrasonic, Necropolis и The Ultimate Phase, в создании которого сам участвовал. Но то, что последовало затем... Cyclic стал создателем экстремального, невозможного, адски сложного Nine Circles уровня Sonic Wave. После обновления декора уровень получил популярность. После этого Cyclic'a заподозрили в читерстве из-за того, что видео оказалось нарезкой. Cyclic в первый раз покинул игру из-за давления, негативных отзывов, критики и издевательств. Так как он удалил все свои аккаунты, то появилось много фейков. С выходом обновления 2.0 Cyclic вернулся в игру и прошёл обновлённый Cataclysm. Также он восстановил свои аккаунты, и даже загрузил несколько старых сохранившихся видео. Но тогда прохождение Cataclysm уже не было чем-то особенным, и он проверил первую версию экстремального уровня A Bizarre Phantasm. Далее он написал на своей стене, что работает над новым проектом. Это оказался второй экстремальный демон Cyclic'a The Hell Zone. Он использовал старый саундтрек и новые 2.0 декорации. Однако уровень лишь навредил ему, так как при проверке он использовал читы, а видео снова оказалось нарезкой. Он признался во взломе Sonic Wave и The Hell Zone и объявил о временном уходе из игры. Но на следующий день в чате с Riot'ом Cyclic сказал, что каждое видео на канале является нарезкой, и он проходил всё с помощью читов, после чего удалил аккаунты Skype, GD, YouTube и Twitch. Но на этом его история на данный момент не кончается. 16 июля 2016 Cyclic возобновил свои аккаунты, загрузил несколько видео на YouTube канал и даже начал стримить на Twitch. В описании к первым трём видео он написал вот что: |-|рус.= Я извиняюсь за взломанные видео... Есть некоторые слухи, что я не взломал некоторые из них, но это правда, что все видео были взломаны или отредактированы. Некоторые люди просят меня показать доказательства взломов, но я не могу, потому что я — всё известное мне, что может быть доказательством взлома. Если вы до сих пор не верите в это, я не буду переубеждать вас. Это ваш выбор — верить или нет :) После ухода я всё время хотел вернуться в GD снова, но я должен был учиться. После среднесрочного экзамена я получил хорошие оценки, так что я имел некоторое время, чтобы играть в GD снова. Я всегда хотел загрузить видео снова, но я не мог, потому что мне не хватало смелости. Но как раз перед летними каникулами один из моих одноклассников нашёл меня в GD сообществе. Я говорил с ним о GD, и он предложил мне загрузить видео на YouTube снова, что я сделал один :) Я буду играть GD во время летних каникул (~ 8/16) и вернусь после того, как меня примут в колледж. |-|ориг. = I apologize for the hacked videos ... There are some rumors that I have not hacked some of them, but it is true that all videos have been hacked or edited. Some people ask me to show evidence of hacking, but I can't, because I'm everything I know that could be evidence of hacking. If you still do not believe this, I will not persuade you. It is your choice - to believe or not :) After leaving, I always wanted to go back to GD again, but I had to study. After the midterm exam, I got good grades, so I had some time to play GD again. I always wanted to download the video again, but I could not, because I lacked the courage. But just before the summer break, one of my classmates found me in the GD community. I spoke to him about GD, and he suggested that I upload the video to YouTube again, which I did one :) I will play GD during the summer holidays (~ 8/16) and come back after they accept me to college. В последнее время Cyclic возобновляет свою активность. Он честно прошёл Bloodbath на 75% и выложил демонический уровень Lunar Intoxication. Уровни Все уровни Cyclic'a были удалены по разным причинам, однако игроки их восстановили. Интересные факты * Некоторое время он использовал текстур-пак кроликa от Gelt. * Если он не был читером, то он первым прошёл Cataclysm, A Bizarre Phantasm и The Ultimate Phase. * В описаниях к видео Cyclic писал лишь ".", однако под одним из его видео было написано "qqftt". * Он участвовал в коллабе игрока Riot Yatagarasu, но за предательство его выгнали и заменили на игрока Manix648, но потом по причине оскорбления клана GeoStorm и выкладывания незаконченной версии его заменили на AbstractDark, который победил в конкурсе Viprin'a. * В 2014 году ему несколько раз удавалось получить первое место в таблице лидеров. * Раньше Cyclic считали игроком Cyrillic, но позже сам же Cyrillic признался, что это была шутка. Категория:Игроки Категория:Игроки прохождения Категория:Строители Категория:TeamN2 Категория:Ушедшие игроки